Echoes of My Everything
by scatty502
Summary: Bella was changed a few months after Edward left during New Moon. 10 years later and Bella searches to find the Cullen's again, hoping that they can help her with a something. BXE


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of twilight and it's characters, not me.

Echoes of My Everything

Chapter one part one: Seeing you again

"_You're the echoes of my everything,_

_You're the emptiness the whole world sings at night._

_You're the laziness of afternoon,_

_You're the reason why I burst and why I bloom_

_You're the leaky sink of sentiment,_

_You're the failed attempts I never could forget._

_You're the metaphors I can't create to comprehend this curse that I call love_"

BPOV:

10 years. It's been 10 long, hard, years. 10 years since I had last even heard about the Cullen's. Well not really. As a way of torture, Victoria had brought them up often.

So now I sat in my silver car just staring at the house that contained that very family that broke my heart. I stepped outside the car and into the poring rain. I could feel my hair start to become damp from the rain, but other than that, I felt nothing. Had I still been human, I would have gotten hypothermia because it was so cold. But I wasn't.

_FLASH BACK!_

_I was crying as usual on my bed. He had left me. I knew I wasn't enough. Just then something cold wrapped around my waist. Before I could scream, something was clamping my mouth and dragging me out the window. My struggles were useless against the strength of my captor. I then just gave up, deciding that whatever fait had in store for me couldn't be as bad as living without him and the rest of my adopted family. From the corner of my eye though, I saw wild red hair that made me look behind to see the pitch black eyes of my captor. Victoria. _

_END FLASH BACK!_

The only thing that had saved me from death that night was probably my tendency for giving away too much information. I shudder to think what would have happened had I not let it slip to Victoria that most vampire talents, I guess you could say, did not have any affect on me. This had made Victoria curious, so after hours of torture, right before I was sure I was about to die, she changed me. 10 years I had endured mind-numbing torture from her. Although Victoria had decided to change me, she never forgave the Cullen's or me for taking away her true love. So she decided to take her anger out on me. After two years of her constant torture, I finally convinced her to let me go to school. I spent two years at high school and 4 years at college. To escape being tortured by Victoria, I spent the rest of my time by doing various jobs. I had at least 3 jobs at a time, trying to make as much money as I could. All through out those past 10 years though I have been waiting for two things. Both of which would happen very soon. The day I would escape Victoria, and the day I would see the Cullen's again. Never had I thought the second one would happen so soon.

I walked slowly up the porch stairs, still debating on whether or not I should do this. Two things could happen here, one was that they would help me and I would be rid of Victoria for good. The other was that I got the people who I cared about the most hurt. In the end though I knew that no matter what happened, he would still never want me. _I have to try!_ I thought as I stared at the wooden front door. I tapped lightly on the front door and then turned around to stare into the woods. I heard the door open softly, so I turned around. There he was, the man that would always hold my heart. I head him gasp softly and then he breathed out, "Bella!"

Chapter one part two: Seeing you again

"_Yeah, so I'm already dead on the inside,_

_But I can still pretend with my memories and photographs,_

_I've learned to love the lie._

_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck._

_I am perfect, and I have learned to accept all my problems and short comings,_

_Because I am so visceral, yet deeply inept."_

EPOV

More rain. I hated the rain. I also hated the sun. Some might say I'm picky, but my family calls it overly sensitive. It wasn't really my fault I hated the rain, it just reminded me too much of Forks, which of course reminded me of her. Well, I guess it really was my fault then that I hated the rain. I had left her. The biggest mistake I will ever make in my existence. It had been 10 years since I last heard of her. But her face was always with me, always smiling warmly at me whenever I closed my eyes. She would be 28 this coming September. I also hated September. That month always reminded me of her. Of me leaving her. Just then a gentle knock of the front door pulled me out of the thoughts that always made me sob tearless tears. "I'll get it," I said calmly, knowing that my family would hear it. I opened the door to see the back of a perfectly shaped woman. I tried entering her thoughts but found that that was blocked from me. I stared at her as my curiosity got the better of me. Her hair was damp, curly, and in a high ponytail. She had on what looked like a designer red trench coat that went to about mid thigh. She had on skinny jeans and white ballet flats. She slowly turned towards me. She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my entire existence. She was my Bella. I gasped at her beauty and the realization of what had happened to her. "Bella!" I breathed her name. She just stared into my eyes with her own beautiful brown ones. _Hmm, how come her eyes are still the same?_ I noticed her mouth open half way, as if wanting to say something but not being able to. She exhaled a breath through her perfect mouth. Suddenly her heavenly scent that I had missed for the past 10 years, hit me full on like a wrecking ball. Although this time, the desire to drain her dry and take her blood never came. I just stared at her in wonder for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Alice was behind me with Jasper, "Edward, who is it?" I reluctantly turned away from Bella to glance at Alice. As soon as I turned towards her, Alice had seen Bella and was pushing me away from the door and threw her hands around Bella's neck and bringing her into a hug, that had she still been human, would have probably killed her.

Chapter two: Explanations

BPOV (continuing from where she left off.)

"_But I just need to say goodbye_

_To all the metaphors and lies_

_That have taken me years to come up with_."

We just stood there staring at each other. His eyes showed shock and what I thought was love, but he couldn't love me! He had left me! Surely I must be mistaken, but I still hoped I was right. As I looked into his eyes for what seemed like hours on end, I realized this was a mistake. I was endangering him and his family again. How could I have been so careless! I think I covered my scent pretty well, but she could still find me, and who knows what she'll bring with her! No. I had to leave, get away before the rest of his family saw me and made me explain myself. I opened my mouth to say something, anything. But then I looked into his eyes. BIG mistake. Nothing came out. I couldn't think of anything to say so I closed my mouth. After of a couple minutes just staring at each other in an awkward silence, I heard two light pairs of foot steps coming from behind Edward, "Edward, who is it?" I heard Alice say lightly. Crap. I had to get away; she would see me and make me stay. But I was frozen still. Edward turned to look at his tiny sister. And that's when she saw me. "BELLA!!!!" She half screamed, half squealed. She almost knocked me over by the force of her hug.

"How are you…Why are you…Oh my god how I've missed you!" She rambled on and on, never letting go of her chokehold around my neck. "Alice calm down, I can't answer you when I don't know what you're asking!" I said softly and she laughed, "I also can't answer you if I don't had access to my vocal cords!" I said softly again, but my voice cracked a couple of times due tot the strength at which she was holding my neck. She laughed again, but this time she let go, took a step back and grinned sheepishly towards me. I smiled warmly to her and she began to beam even bigger. She lunged at me to grab my hand and pull me into their large house.

Their new house was very similar to the one in Forks. The door opened to a huge living room. The house was filled with light colors. The only real difference between the room here and the room in Forks was that there was no piano in sight. "You guys come down stairs! You won't believe who's here!" Alice squeaked up the stairs. She was apparently very excited. She was practically jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. I heard 4 pairs of light footsteps walk down the staircase and then fall short when I looked up at them and they saw me. "Hi," I said very softly knowing that they would hear me. Emmett was the first one to react, "Bella!" he said and came to give me a giant bear hug, "My how you've grown!" he whispered so only I could hear. I laughed as we untangled our selves from his massive hug. Rosalie nodded slightly in my direction and then smiled. I breathed out with relief. Rosalie was the second person I was the most afraid to see. In my human years, she had never treated me very kindly. But that was when I was human, now that I was a vampire; she had nothing to be jealous of. Esme walked up to me slowly and embraced me in a gentle hug, "We've missed you, Bella." She said softly in my ear. "I've missed you guys too," I said just as softly. Next Carlisle came up and gave me a hug just like Esme had, "It's so good to see you again, Bella," He said. "It's good to see you to!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I took a step back to look at all of them. _I shouldn't have come here!_ I thought._ My presence is endangering them once again! I need to leave!_ I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well I guess you are all wondering why I'm here, but more how I got to be like this." They all shook their heads. " Well I'll just tell you right now, I think it was a mistake to come back. Not that I didn't want to see all of you, it's just that by me being here, I'm putting you guys in danger, again," I stated,

"WHAT! Bella don't be ridiculous! How could you be putting us in danger?" Alice practically screamed, "Bella, please! I can't loose you again, you're my best friend!" The others nodded at Alice's words. My eyes looked at every one's face, when they got to Edwards, they sub-consciously lingered there. When he saw me looking him, my eyes quickly looked away. "What I think Alice means, Bella," Carlisle said, "Is could you please explain how you could be putting us in danger," I sighed and then nodded my head, "I'll explain and then you will know why I should probably go," I took a deep breath and then I began, "Around four months after you guys…left," they all winced at my words, " I was kidnapped."

"By who?" Alice asked,

"By Victoria." The Cullen's all let out a low growl at my words.

I continued on after another deep breath, "She came into my room through my window one night and dragged me out. The only thing that saved me was that I let it slip that your power," I looked briefly over at Edward, "Didn't work on me. She was interested, but still wanted revenge."

"Why would she want revenge from you, it was us that killed James!" Jasper asked.

"Well what she told me was mate for a mate. I guess she didn't know at that time…" I mumbled the last part looking at the floor.

"So what did she do then?" Carlisle asked,

"Well as I said she was interested but still wanted her revenge. So she tortured me. She beat me until I was just about to die, that's when she bit me." After I said that all the Cullen's faces were winced as if they were in pain. I heard a soft growl come from one of them. My eyes went to the direction of where the noise was coming from. I was shocked to see it was Edward who was growling. I ignored this and kept going on with my story, " After my transformation was over, we moved to New York, me still being her prisoner. I convinced her to let me drink from animals; I couldn't stand the thought of killing innocent humans. I went to high school for two years, and then NYU for four years. I got as many jobs as I could to save up money, but mostly so I could spend as much time as I could away from Victoria. Although it was harder, me being stronger than her, she still found ways to torture me. My first two years, I didn't go to school, trying to learn how to control my bloodlust. It was during those first two years when she tormented me the most. I vowed that I would find away to escape from her. After NYU, I got a job as a secretary in a school, mostly doing filing and stuff like that. During the last year, I secretly planned away to leave Victoria." The Cullen's all stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't blame them, if I had heard this story I wouldn't have believed it either. God, I wish I were making this up. But I'm not. I had lived through all of this, the torture of Victoria. Now here I was, in my ex-boyfriend's (I guess that was the proper term for what he was,) house, the place I've been dreaming (well not literally) of coming for over the past 10 years and I realized that I would have to leave them to save them. GOD! How more self-destructive could I be?

"So why do you have to go?" Alice asked,

"Alice, don't you get it?" I asked,

"No Bella, I don't!" she said as if she were annoyed at me. I knew she wasn't though.

"Alice, I have to go because I couldn't live with myself if anyone of you got hurt!" Why couldn't they grasp this fact?

"How would we get hurt?" Emmett asked. Oops I guess I didn't explain that quite as clearly as I thought I did.

"Because Victoria will come after me. As much as she hates me, she uses me for her own power. You see, in my new…life I guess you could say, I've become…for lack of a better word, talented." I said,

"How so?" Carlisle asked,

_It might just be better if I showed you._ I thought and then sent that thought to all of them. Jasper and Rosalie jumped about an inch off the ground from surprise, Alice and Esme beamed with delight, Carlisle's face was calm and collected wile Emmett was screaming, "WOW! Did anyone else hear that?" They all nodded at him, they all faced my direction and where becoming afraid. "Where did Bella go?" Jasper asked. I had become invisible. I actually had many powers and it would be hard to show them all to the Cullen's but I would give them a preview, if you will.

"I'm right here!" I replied softly from behind him. He again jumped, this time about 3 inches off the ground. I laughed softly at his reaction and then made it seem like there was multiple Bella's surrounding them in a circle. "Wow," I heard Emmett whisper. I let them disappear as I focused on the candle and it started to rise above their heads. Esme gasped, so I put it back on the coffee table. I decided I would do one last thing and open my mind up to their thoughts. I never liked being able to read others thoughts, not because I felt bad about invading others privacy or anything like that, it's just that it reminded me too much of him. So I learned how to control it.

_I wonder if she can do anything else… I always new she would be very powerful. _That thought came from Carlisle.

_I'm so glad Bella is finally back! _Esme thought.

_OH MY GOD! IM SOO EXCITED!!!! I'm going to have to take her shopping. Her jacket is really cute! I wonder where she got it…_ Alice rambled.

_Wow, Alice is really excited, so is everyone else. _Jasper stated

_THANK GOD! Now Edward can finally go back to normal! _Rosalie was thinking. I wonder what she meant by that?

_WOW! Bella looks great! I bet she's fast! She looks like she would be really fast. I wonder if she could beat Edward in a race? I wonder how strong she is…I'll just have to challenge her! I'll go easy on her though, seeing that it's well, ME! _Emmett was saying to himself.

Then nothing. I couldn't hear anything coming from Edward. I looked over to him, it was clear that he was in deep thought. So how come I couldn't hear him? This is why I don't read people's minds!!!!! Before I became too frustrated, I answered most of their thoughts.

" Okay so to answer you questions, Carlisle, I do have other powers, there are a lot, and I keep discovering new ones every other month or so. Esme, I'm glad I'm back too! Alice! I _REFUSE _to go shopping with you! And thank you, my jacket is from J.Crew. Emmett, I accept your challenge, but if you hold back on me, I will be forced to hurt you, badly. Also, I could kick his ass, any day of the week." I said this with a smirk. They all looked at me astonished.

"Mind reading is another one of my talents. I really don't like to do it, so I learned to control it by blocking my mind." I smiled at them, "But do you see now why I have to leave?" I pleaded with them that they would let me go.

"Bella, you have to stay with us, please!" Esme spoke softly yet sternly, "I don't think I could live with myself not knowing if you were safe or not! Please, let us help you, if Victoria does come, it will all be okay, we're a strong family, but we're not a complete family without you with us." Every one nodded at her words, even Rosalie. Her words and their agreement made me realize that I had to stay. I don't think I could talk them out of it. Hell, I don't think I could talk myself out of it.

"Thank you Esme, after a speech like that, I would have to have no heart all to try and leave. Of course I'll stay with you." Esme beamed at my words and Alice ran to give me another chokehold of a hug.

"Okay, Bella I know you said no before, but would you please reconsider letting me take you shopping? PLEASSE!" Alice begged,

I looked at her face and realized there was no way I could get out of this, "I don't think I have a choice anymore, do I?" She was thrilled.

"Bella, you wont regret it! We're going to have so much fun, I promise –"

"Alice, I'll go shopping with you if you let me buy at least half of my own stuff," I said sternly,

"But Bella that defeats the whole purpose of me taking you shopping!" she whined.

"Fine, you just have to promise to let me buy you something, then." I said,

"Deal!" she said happily, " Here let me show you around the house!"

Chapter three: walks and talks

"_When it got so cold, our words just froze,_

_And we had to wait 'til summer to find out what was said?_

_What of the best times that we had._

_I know I say that I'm just fine,_

_But I hope you wonder from time to time._

_I was nervous from the start that our muscles might tear us apart,_

_Our muscles are tearing us apart_

_From the words that carve our lives to the words that take us by surprise,_

_They could take her by surprise_

_From the sounds that disappeared to the changes we'd begin to fear,_

_I can hear you clearly!_

_One day I'll fail to breathe, and all you'll have are memories.._

_All you have are memories._"

Alice dragged me all over the house showing me each room and who occupied it. The house had three floors. The first floor had a huge living room, a game room, kitchen and a dining room. The second floor had all the bedrooms and Jasper and Carlisle's offices. The third floor had only one room. This room was meant for me. The walls were navy blue and it had a huge brown couch and a twin bed with a navy and brown comforter on it. The room also had a huge walk in closet and a bathroom. I absolutely adored it. There were also a few shelves on the wall and a wooden desk in the corner. "Alice, I love this room!" I said as she shut the door,

"I helped Esme decorate it!" Alice beamed,

"It's gorgeous!" I really did love this room, "Alice I should probably go get my bag from my car,"

"What did you bring with you?" Alice asked confused,

"I didn't bring any clothes with me, I just brought my essentials," I said, "My laptop, my ipod, a book and my wallet."

"Okay!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll be right back!" I then took out the door, running down stairs and out the door. I opened the back seat of the car and grabbed my backpack. I ran up to my new room and placed my bag on the couch.

"I'm going to have to get used to that…" Alice muttered,

"What?" I asked, seriously confused,

"Well I'm used to you being very clumsy and falling down a lot, but now you're probably faster than Edward," I laughed at her statement, remembering back when I could barley walk on a flat surface without falling.

"I guess you're right," I laughed again,

"Okay, I'll let you get settled, but be warned, I will be back," Alice said as she slowly shut the door,

"Bye Alice," I said. I then took off my red jacket and put it on the sofa. I opened up my laptop and turned it on. I then opened up itunes and put it on some soft music. I walked over to my new bed. I stared at it for a minute before jumping on top of it. I lay on the incredibly soft bed for what seemed like hours before I heard a soft knock on the door. Thinking that it was Alice coming back to kidnap me into a shopping spree, I went to go open the door. There, for the second time that day, was the love of my life.

"Hi," I whispered very softly,

"Hi," he said matching my tone, "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked hesitantly,

"Umm…" I should probably go, I mean we would have to sort something's out, might as well be now, "Sure, why not?" I said,

"Good," was all he said,

"Okay…umm, let just get my coat," I got up and walked over to where I had put my coat. I put on my coat and turned off my itunes that had been still playing. Edward stepped to the side to let me pass, with a quick thanks I was walking a little in front of him down the stairs and out the front door.

"So…where do you want to go?" I asked,

"Umm…here, follow me," and with that he took off running with me following him effortlessly. It was true that I was pretty fast. If we ever were in a race I think that I could probably win. Suddenly he slowed down and then completely stopped. I followed his lead and looked around. We were by a huge lake that had a wooden dock coming off the right side. Edward looked at me and then made his way over towards the dock, I followed. We sat down at the end of the dock, I took of my shoes and my toes skim the surface of the water. The sun was setting over the horizon, had this been any other situation, it would have been perfect.

We sat there for a few minutes before I turned to talk to him, knowing that we should probably just get this over with and lay it all on the table.

"Edward," I said softly,

"Yes Bella," he said looking at me confused,

"Edward, I want to apologize, I know that I shouldn't have come, I had no right to interfere in you and your family's life. I know that I lost that right when we, uh…I guess broke up. I'll leave in a few days if it'll make you feel better. I just didn't know where else to go!" I looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him to understand, I didn't want to mess anything up, I really, just didn't know where else to go…

"Bella, you shouldn't have to apologize, especially to me…" he said. When I looked at him, he looked amazingly guilty.

He continued, "Please don't leave…" he looked at me,

"What?" I said so softly I don't know if he heard…

"Don't leave," he said a little slower,

"Why?" I said a little stronger than before, he was quiet for a little wile before replying,

"Because, I can't bare to loose you again," he whispered softly yet still intensely.

"I don't understand," I answered softly,

"Isabella," he looked into my eyes, "Bella," he continued with a small smile, "When I left you, it wasn't because I didn't love you, I wanted you to be safe, to be happy and human! Obviously I was an idiot. I had no idea that Victoria would come after you! I thought that by leaving, you would be guaranteed safety from me and my pitiful existence…" I stopped him right there,

"Edward, how can you think your existence is pitiful, I mean look at all that you've accomplished and your family, they need you, how can you not see all of that?"

"Because I failed in protecting you, I spent the last 10 years grieving for my stupid mistake when I should have been trying to find you, trying to save you from Victoria."

"Edward, what ever happened, happened for a reason. I am the way I am for a reason. Don't go blame your self for something that was probably destined to be,"

"But Bella you had so much life to live," I cut him off right there,

"No Edward, I didn't," I said softly,

"Bella what are you talking about?" he looked utterly confused,

"When Victoria found me, I was practically begging for her to kill me, I couldn't live without you," I said looking him straight in the eyes, " I was empty, basically just a shell, nothing inside. I felt numb. I just went through the motions of life, never really thinking anything through," I looked over at him. He was staring down at his hands, when he noticed my stare he looked up.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I never meant for anything like that to happen,"

I cut him off there, "Edward why are you apologizing to me, because you didn't feel the same way that I did, that I do! That would be completely unfair of me to judge you for that. It's just the way you felt. Don't feel guilty that this has happened to me, it's just the way life is for me. Remember, danger magnet!" I pointed to my chest trying to lighten the mood just a bit. But I meant what I said. I never felt a grudge towards Edward. It wasn't his fault.

"Bella, haven't you been listening?" he looked at me with clear disbelief.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused.

"Bella, you should have every right to be mad at me! I wouldn't be surprised if you demanded that we never talk again! Bella, don't you see! Not only did I leave, I lied. Bella, I love you, with every fiber of my being. Bella, you don't know how miserable I've been for the last 10 years. I just thought that if we left, you could finally have the normal human life that you deserved. I thought that if we left you would be out of the danger that I put you in," he said speaking so fast I had to really pay attention to understand them all.

I gave a small laugh, "Edward, you of all people should have known that I was never a 'normal' human!" He gave a small smile.

"Bella, could you ever forgive me?" he whispered softly. He gazed directly into my eyes.

"I already have," I whispered back. After saying this I realized we had subconsciously leaned in towards each other. I looked up from under my lashes to see him look right back at me. I leaned in a little closer. Taking the hint, Edward leaned in closer and softly brushed his lips against mine. I felt a spark inside myself that I haven't felt in almost 11 years. Almost like a routine, I felt my arms lift up and wrap around his neck as he pulled me closer. When we pulled away I looked into his eyes for a brief moment before placing my head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around me as he lay back on the dock, bringing me along with him. Hours passed as we lay there in sweet silence, needing no words, just each other.

Chapter four: Shopping with Alice

"_See the funny thing is_

_You're just as useless as me_

_I can make you better_

_If you would just let me in_

_I'm outside of you_

_And I can't get through_

_No more looking for beauty that's dying inside me_

_Cant you see?_

_I'm outside of you_

_And I'm so confused_

_You keep missing the small things_

_The safety that love brings_

_Can't you see?_"

"Bella," Edward said suddenly yet still softly trying not to break the mood, "As much as I would love to just stay here with you, Alice has just threatened to come find us and gives us both makeovers if we don't get back to the house soon, and I really don't want to anger the wrath of Alice, so I think it would be wise if we started to head back," He said still holding me around the waist.

"Okay," I said breathlessly, almost as if I had just woken up from a nap. Edward chuckled softly as I uselessly stretched.

We walked together to the house, fingers laced. We talked briefly about this and that. As we reached the edge of the forest, he pulled me closer for another one of his almost unbearably sweet kisses.

"OH BELLA!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed into the night interrupting our perfect moment. I sighed and grabbed Edward's hand again to pull him with me towards his house.

Alice was standing impatiently on the porch waiting for us.

"Took yah long enough," she muttered slightly annoyed. Her face instantly cleared and I knew exactly what was going to happen next, "Bella! It's time to go shopping!" she practically sang. I internally groaned but knew that I would have to get clothes sooner or later.

"Alice aren't the shops closed by now, I mean it's past 7." I asked.

"Usually they would be, but by coincidence you came on some weird holiday weekend thing so they're open till really late today!" Alice said with so much enthusiasm it was scary. With that Alice grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to down the steps.

"Alice I will go with you to the mall, just let me go get my wallet!" I said exasperated. She let go of me and I quickly ran up to my new room in search of my wallet. As I dug through my backpack I heard a chuckle from the doorway. Edward was leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you laughing about Mr. Cullen?" I asked playfully,

"Just at how cute you are Ms. Swan." I smiled and after finding my wallet I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "Don't expect me back any time soon if I know Alice. I'll probably be there all night." I said half kidding half serious. You never really know with Alice. He laughed, "Have fun!" He yelled as I walked downstairs. I turned my head to give him a small glare, which I might add only made him smile more.

"Hey Alice?" I asked as we walked to my car (if she was going to force me to go shopping with her than we got to take my car and I got to drive, it's only fair.)

"Yes Bella," She answered,

"Can we stop by a bank, I have to set up an account, I had to close the one I had in New York so Victoria couldn't trace where I was wiring money to."

"Sure Bella, we can go the one where Carlisle and the rest of the family belongs to." I nodded my head as we got into the car.

After taking about 30 minutes to set up a new account at the bank, Alice and I had finally reached the mall.

Alice dragged me all over the mall going to all the, what you might call, High Fashion stores. She bought me 10 bags worth of clothes. She got me almost anything that fit me well. I didn't complain as much as I used to because I knew that once she was done I would be able to drag her to all the stores I wanted to go to. The only time I really said anything about something she chose out was when she brought me to a shoe store and grabbed almost every stiletto they had.

"Alice," I said as we were exiting the store.

"Yeah" She replied,

"It's my turn," I gave my evilest smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me to American Apparel.

When I was living in New York, I always wanted to work in American Apparel. The pay was decent; the only thing was that the only time slot I could get was for during my classes so I couldn't take the job. I still went shopping there frequently. Since I had to leave all my clothes with Victoria, I wanted to try and get some of what I had back. This stuff I wouldn't let Alice pay for.

I already knew my size and what I looked good in so I quickly scanned the wracks for my favorites. I felt Alice's eyes on me the whole time. I quickly found everything that I was looking for. This included a lot of leggings, t-shirts, sweatpants, shorts and even leg warmers. I looked back at Alice to see her mouth hanging slightly open in surprise.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked,

"I've never seen you shop like that, I'm just surprised," she laughed.

"Oh, well this was my favorite store back in New York so I thought I would just buy some of the back that I had to leave behind. And when I say "I" I really do mean myself. I'm not letting you pay for this. No ifs ands or buts about it!'" I said.

"Fine," she mumbled as I walked up to the cash register to pay.

As soon as I was done though, Alice got her revenge. As we walked out of American Apparel, Alice grabbed me by the elbow and led me straight to the entrance of Victoria's Secret.

"Alice! Please don't make me go in there! Please!" I begged her as she laughed,

"But then Bella, what will you do for underwear and what not!" I couldn't argue with that. I walked slowly into the shop and Alice bought a whole lot more than just underwear. We came out of there we two of the small bags and three of the larger bags.

"Alice! I can't believe you just bought all that stuff and from that store!" By now I mentally exhausted from all this shopping,

"Well Bella my friend, you'd better believe it!" she squealed.

"Alice, can we please go now! We have all eternity to go shopping but right now I would really like to go home! Please!" I begged her.

"If that's what you really want," Alice sounded a little disappointed, but we had been in the mall for over 4 hours now and it looked like the shops were going to close soon anyways.

"Yes Alice, that's what I really want." I sighed happily.

When we got back to the house, I ran straight up to my room bringing with me as many bags as I could carry. I was on my way back downstairs to get the rest of the bags when I walked straight into Edward. He was holding the rest of my bags in one hand and turned me around with his other. I smiled as we walked into my room and he put the bags down with the others next to my closet.

I took off my coat and sat down on the couch. I welcomed its comfort as I closed my eyes and relaxed into its cushions. I felt Edward sit down next to me and wrap his arm around my waist. I leaned into his embrace and snuggled into his neck. I sighed happily as I realized I could do this for the rest of eternity. My moment of bliss ended though when I smelt something that I was vaguely remembered. Then all of a sudden I realized what that scent was.

I shot out of Edward's arms and started pacing.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked obviously concerned for my mental health. I didn't answer because right then a I heard a huge crash from the middle of the forest.

"SHIT!" I hissed, "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!" I ran out of the bedroom and out the front door with all the Cullen's following me in shock. I don't think they have ever heard me curse like this before.

Edward suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, "Bella! Please just tell me what's going on!"

I took a deep breath. "Victoria."


End file.
